


I Don't Wanna Forget

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genjutsu, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, Love, Memories, Sexual Content, Sharingan, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: They knew they would have to forget everything that happened. The past could never know the future, but if that was the case, then what did they have to lose?





	I Don't Wanna Forget

They ended up in a situation that was impossible. No one should know the future, and they had stumbled directly into it, head first and at full speed. At this point, there really wasn’t anything that was going to inhibit their actions. After a terrifying fall through the sky, they found themselves in a time not of their own. The **future**. It was a difficult concept that could be described in little words. Out of all the missions they had done as genin, and the many challenges they had faced growing up as young shinobi, this seemed even more improbable… even more so than that time they punched a god. But here they were. In a guest bedroom of the very home that their future selves own, entangled in one another – drowning in their own emotions. They were incredibly lucky to be alive after their fall from the heavens, and the adrenaline did nothing to alleviate their sexual tension that had been building up over months.__

_“Oh Sh…” Before Sakura could finish, the two shinobi felt the ground open up from under them. There were no sounds – no dirt moving, no explosions, nothing indicating that the ground was gone. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her arm as they fell. He wasn’t sure what was happening, _but we should stick together_. Air was ripping past them, like they were falling extremely fast. The light cleared up and they realized they were falling straight down from the sky. It was as if they were transported above the clouds, and then thrown back down towards the Earth. _

_Sakura’s eyes opened wide, clinging to Sasuke, her face draining of all colour. Terror filled her jade gems, while Sasuke focused his chakra. They were beginning to spiral into an uncontrolled freefall, threatening to knock them unconscious from the sheer force. All of his senses were on fire, adrenaline racing, chakra pumping, and his one goal _was to protect Sakura_. He released his hold on her, though she still clung to him in a death grip of her chakra-fueled strength, and quickly performed his hand signs. His eye shifted into his Sharingan, and purple chakra swirled around the two. Susanoo started to take shape as they soared downward through the sky. Their freefall became faster and faster, while Susanoo’s body materialized around them. Sakura caught a glimpse of how close they were to the ground. Grass was visible, blades of it, as well as the trees with limp branches. She held on to Sasuke, and when they finally made contact with the ground an eternity later, the landing was strangely – soft. The Earth shattered beneath them, but Susanoo took the brunt of the impact. His armor cracking, and falling apart as they landed from the plummet._

After seeing the future, and knowing they would have to forget it soon, nothing seemed to really matter anymore. They removed some of their clothes before they fell into a passionate session of exchanging tongues and touching the curves of their bodies. Sakura was wearing a matching pair of black undergarments, while Sasuke was now shirtless with black boxer briefs hanging dangerously low on his hips. With no one in the house to talk sense into them, their bodies were stuck on one another.

Sweat poured from their skin as they wrangled one another for dominance. Sakura tugged and pulled at Sasuke’s soft hair. The slight pain reassured Sasuke that he was alive as he enjoyed the sensation, nipping at the soft lips of his companion. _Girlfriend? Lover? Titles are meaningless._ His teeth pulled on her pinky lips that she had kissed him with plenty of times. Her face grew many shades of darker red, while her head leaned back in pleasure – taking in every movement Sasuke made against her. When she exposed her neck, he leaned in more, grazing his teeth along her jugular as she clawed at his head and back. His hand was rubbing every inch of skin it could find on her body. Her milky, creamy figure was so soft, yet strong. She was so pleasurable just to touch. 

His hand snaked upwards alongside her ribs to push itself under one of her bra cups. The moan that escaped Sakura’s mouth was beautiful. She yearned for more as he rubbed, massaged, tugged at her breast. His fingers focused their time around her nipple, teasing her more and more. Sakura’s moans fell into pants, her breathing trying to keep up as the sensations rocked her body. She was in too much pleasure to even feel embarrassed about how she must look. Without her even noticing, her bra was unclasped and pulled away from her chest – exposed to the cold air. Sasuke watched her nipples harden before latching on to one with his teeth. His arm remained in contact with her body, rubbing her side and cradling her close as she grew louder with every tug of his teeth. 

“S-Sasuke!” Sakura moaned loudly. She looked down at her lover who was fervently toying with her senses. He had never been this _intense_ before. They both knew they would have to forget all of this time travel business, and that seemed to negate all of Sasuke’s hesitation. _I don’t want to forget this. I know I have to, but I just don’t want to._

Sasuke released the sweet, little bud, then looked up into Sakura’s jade eyes. He noticed her eyes widen slightly, by the smallest amount, but they did regardless. It surprised him to not realize it sooner. _My Sharingan. _All of his sensations seemed heightened. Every touch was amplified, addictive, something he only wanted more of. Sakura had a strong effect on him. She has been the only one he had trusted to be this close to. 

Time felt slower for the two shinobi. Every passing second was entirely about the current tactile pleasures covering their bodies. Fingers grazing skin, hands kneading flesh, it was all they knew. Sakura was under complete control of the Uchiha as he continued his assault on her senses. His movement was quick, giving attention to all parts of her. His lone arm was all he needed to satisfy her. Her bra was nowhere to be seen as he slowly rolled down her panties. Sakura’s face was rosy and struggling to keep pace with the Sharingan-wielding Uchiha, as he made quick work of her panties. They were gone as he let his hand glide down her abdomen and to her lips. A shiver ran down Sakura’s spine as his calloused hand rubbed against her most sensitive area. A sound, something like a moan but not quite that organized, escaped Sakura’s mouth as Sasuke placed his mouth on top of her clit. His tongue moved in small circles, teasing her as she tried to close her legs. 

Sasuke was having none of her embarrassment as he used his shoulders to keep her from closing her legs. Sakura flung her arms above her head, ecstasy approaching her quickly. The sensation was better than anything her mind could have imagined. Small bubbles kept rumbling in her abdomen. Muscles stretching then swiftly tensing up, almost painfully so. Her legs became locked, as Sasuke continued his relentless tirade on her pussy. The walls surrounding them fell. Everything was becoming harder to process. 

_There was him. There was her. Those were certainties._

The impossible reality was around them, isolating them in their passionate act. Time was contorted, misshapen, bent at angles that should have never happened. Situations in the past would dictate that their act should never had happened. The many perils the two of them survived would say that they would have never ended up in this situation. Time was twisted as they wrapped their limbs around one another.

_There was a bed beneath them. That was also a certainty._

She was tumbling over the edge, a free fall that was welcoming as she soared past all of the worries they carried being in this strange time and place. He licked her juices that had coated her lips during her ecstasy. The taste was sweet, just like he thought his cherry blossom would. He slipped his black boxer briefs off and leaned himself over her on the bed. His arm propped himself up as he covered his lover with his body. She was panting, trying to catch a deep breath after her climax, as he recorded her sight to memory. His ruby red eye shined in the dark bedroom as it chronicled her.

_Maybe this moment didn’t have to be completely forgotten._

He was beyond ready as his dick was sore from waiting. She regained some of her senses, and shied away as she caught sight of his cock. Her cheeks must have been screaming red after seeing _his dick_, since her lover held a smirk on his handsome face. _I’m already there and then he shows that smirk…_ He leaned forward completely, letting his elbow take his weight, as his fingers grazed her face. His eyes were intimidating but showed no malice, only lust for his lover. Her jade and his mismatched amethyst and ruby eyes exchanged stares for a matter of seconds. They tended to stare at each other occasionally and this moment of passion was no exception. 

He moved closer, pressing his lips against her soft, welcoming, pink pout. Their lips pushed and slid against one another. Soon their tongues intertwined and tasted one another. He moved back, his lips retreating from hers, raspy breath touching her skin as he hovered over her. In the dim lighting, he could make out goosebumps littering her skin, and her nipples that perked up as she shivered from his breath covering her. After a few seconds of hovering still and listening to her breathing, he aligned his hips with hers. Her nerves grew quickly as she saw his shaft sit dangerously close to her pussy. They were already at the point of no return. She wanted this just as much as he did, maybe even more so. Those ideas of how a woman should be modest filled her mind, but she remembered who she was. A fighter, a lover, and someone who breaks tradition all the time.

_Their arousal was also a certainty._

Slowly, painfully so, he entered her, filling her completely in a few seconds. Muscles that she wasn’t even aware of were brought to life as she felt full in a way that she had never experienced before. Soft moans escaped her mouth, as well as a few hints of pain, and he noticed. His mouth captured hers once again, while his shaft was sheathed deep inside her. The momentary distraction was welcoming, as she tried to contain the pain that was evident any time he shifted ever so slightly. His breath fanned her face as red and jade eyes looked at each other. There was always an unspoken bond when they would exchange gazes, and now it was in the middle of their utmost passion. 

_Jade meeting ruby red. That was always a certainty. _

His hips started to move, rocking in and out of his lover. His breaths were short, similar to grunts, as he tried to maintain his composure, but it was a losing battle. His grunts soon turned into moans that he barely recognized as his own voice. Her eyes widened, but no thoughts registered as she could only focus on the pressure inside her. The pace was steady as she grabbed the blanket under them. She needed to grab something, anything to help her ground herself. As one hand began to tear at the blanket, the other wrapped itself on his back as it started to tear into his skin. He noticed the sensation in his back, but the feeling of her wrapped around his dick was stronger, all consuming. The pain was something he found himself enjoying as he picked up the pace, moving his hips faster. His eye still blared red, committing their act to memory. It was a desperate idea of his. Maybe there was a way they could remember the first time their bodies melded together into one. Maybe. There was doubt in his mind, but it was worth trying. Skin broke on his back, and blood dripped from her nails to the blankets. Neither noticed. He kept adjusting the angle of his dick, until she let out a sharp moan that was louder than any other she made. That was it. As soon as he heard that sound, he pushed forward, hurriedly, almost in desperation as the need to make her feel ecstasy was all that was in his mind.

Her hands dug into their contents. Her toes curled taut. Her stomach tensed. Her muscles holding his dick grabbed as tight as they could. And then everything let go. The most pleasurable sensation she could ever imagine hit her, like a wave but it kept going. It might have only been a few seconds, but time seemed to slow down and every wave felt more like minutes. As she had become undone underneath him, he felt her muscles twitch around him pushing him over the edge. His orgasm hit, stronger than he anticipated as he hissed under his breath at the sensation. He also felt lost in time as seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. It could have been, at least for them – lost in their passion. He emptied everything he had inside of her. His breathing turned harsh, trying to regain himself after the intense contractions of muscle within him only moments ago. He fell forward, gently onto his lover’s bare, sweaty, body, but kept most of his weight to the side on his arm. She was at her own loss for words. 

_Certainly, they were both lost for words._

They both panted heavily in the silent evening around them. Night was in full swing through the window. The room was even darker, but he never noticed. His red eye could see everything around him as clearly as possible. The moment they just shared was stored within his mind, and as soon as he felt sure of it, his red eye faded back to onyx. He could hear her heart beating. At first it was fast, like after an especially rigorous training session. Soon, it slowed down to a more resting pace. He was content listening to her heart, reassuring him that their encounter was real. Even if he had every indication that it was real, something within him kept telling him that he didn’t deserve this.

His eyes must had indicated something amiss, as she moved her arms around the body of her lover that laid on top of her. The warmth of her body cradling him felt right. He let his head rest on her breasts.

“Sasuke…” her voice was only a soft whisper.

“Hn,” was all he could muster in the aftermath of their passion.

She smiled, rubbing her right hand through his hair. His hair was soft, welcoming to the touch. She could touch it all day, letting the strands slip through her fingers and wind around them. Everything was right in the world. She had never known such complete happiness. 

_Except she wouldn’t be allowed to remember it. Sadly, a certainty. _

Realization hit her. They would not remember this moment. When they go back to their timeline, they can’t remember anything about what happened here. The past cannot know the future. That was just a fact. Her emotions flared wildly, trying to take in the fact this scene would be one she would never remember. Her throat burned as she tried to find the right words.

“We…” her voice was straining as she collected her thoughts. “We won’t remember this… Any of it. We can’t, but I don’t want to forget…”

Sasuke tilted his head upwards, looking right into the eyes of Sakura.

“I love you… m-more than anything, and this was the best thing I could have wished for all those years ago when I confessed my love to you…” Sakura’s voice now filled with tears. She was strong, trying to contain herself from getting too upset. She was going to forget this anyways, so she didn’t have to hold back but she tried anyways.

“I don’t want to forget, Sasuke… I just don’t want to…” she was breaking down, tearing apart. Her happiness was fleeting as reality would not stop creeping its ugly head in her mind. Her mouth opened again but was interrupted by Sasuke kissing her. It was a soft kiss, lips merely touching one another before parting again.

“It’s fine if we forget.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “W-what do you mean?”

He shifted himself, his dick still sheathed inside her. Sakura winced. She was aware of his every movement. Letting himself rest more on her body, his raised his one arm. Moving his two fingers, he tapped her forehead right on the diamond, the symbol of her strength. A gesture that only means something to two people who are still alive. A gesture of love, from a happier time.

“There will always be next time.”

Sakura’s wide eyes slowly relaxed. Tears threatened to fall from Sasuke’s words. She couldn’t describe the amount of happiness he placed in her, but the tears falling from her orbs were evidence.

“Sasuke,” she paused clearing her throat, “I love you… Even if I forget this… We forget this… No matter what time we are in, there’s still us.”

The corners of his mouth stirred upwards, as his dick stirred inside her.

“There’s still some time before we have to forget…” her cheeks returned to their rosy selves at the implication of Sasuke’s words.

_The one thing I will always be certain of is that this man loves me._

_I’ll never forget that._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded September 2017 on Tumblr  
I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
